


sweat

by gaytrbl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Flirting, Frottage, Kihyun is part of a milf squad if that wasn't clear, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non Idol AU, Showki, blowjob, flirty kihyun, gym au?, milf Kihyun, submissive shownu, sweaty shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytrbl/pseuds/gaytrbl
Summary: the one with the gym and sweaty Hyunwoo and also Kihyun is a milf merry fuckin shitscram





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely edited but I finally turned that crack fic into real porn

“Kihyunie? You coming with?”  
Pink hair flopped as he looked up, “Ah, no thank you Mina I think I'll stick behind.” His friends eyed him, amused. None of them were strangers to the way his small tongue poked out and his eyes burned when he saw something he liked.  
As his friends left, he leaned into the glass window of the weightroom, eyes trailing appreciatively over the form of one of the men inside. Tan skin glistened with sweat, beading and falling off bulging arms, a wet shirt stuck to a well toned abdomen, leading into thick thighs. Kihyun sipped at his drink, watching unabashedly as the man inside pulled at the cable holding more weights than Kihyun himself could handle. Eventually, his eyes trailed up to the man’s face. Plump lips fell open in a pant and small sweet eyes rested at half mast, a soft flush from exertion rested on the man’s cheeks, and somehow, he managed to pull off his frosted tips.  
The few people that accompanied the man in the room began to dissipate, each giving Kihyun a curious glance before wandering off. When the room was empty aside from his interest, he walked in.  
The man spared him a glance as he sat down on the edge of a weight machine beside him, still sipping his strawberry smoothie.  
“Did you want to use this?” The man asked, voice soft and clearly nervous.  
“No, you can continue.” Kihyun dismissed, making a point to eye the man up and down, and appreciating the full body flush that it caused.  
They continued in silence, other than the sounds of the weights pulling, the mans heavy breath, and kihyuns sipping. He observed everything he could about the man, eyes resting on the water bottle he would occasionally sip on, a cute nametag with a bear on it indicated his name was “Hyunwoo” and Kihyun rolled the name over his tongue silently. He finished his drink, standing up and tossing it in the garbage pail. Hyunwoo, startled by the sudden movement, dropped the weights and sat up, eyes wide. Kihyun walked over to him, smirking at the boy below him.  
“Hi.”  
The others voice cracked as he echoed the statement, eyes clearly planted on the others pink lips. Kihyun straddled the edge of the weight machine, scooting forward until their knees touched, appreciating the way Hyunwoos thigh muscles clenched in response. Kihyun slowly brought his eyes up to the others face, pausing at his lips for a moment longer before meeting his eyes, wide and innocent.  
“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, volume seeming to boom with the tension between them.  
Hyunwoo choked, “Please.”  
He was met with no resistance, big lips falling open pliantly and meeting his with the same amount of passion. Kihyun was pleased to discover that the other was extremely receptive to his touch, squirming when he ran his hands along his toned abs and pulled lightly at a nipple. He bit the others lip, opening his eyes softly as he pulled away. Hyunwoo whined, lost for a moment before opening his eyes and staring at the other in full submission, arms shaking from holding himself up and restraining from touching the other.  
“What's your name?” Hyunwoo asked, voice low and heavy with arousal.  
“Kihyun, and you're Hyunwoo?”  
His eyebrows furrowed, clearly confused.  
“I read your water bottle.” Confusion gave way to bashfulness, suiting his soft eyes and warm cheeks.  
They fell silent again, Kihyun taking the time to run his hand up Hyunwoos body slowly and with the tease of intent.  
Hyunwoo cleared his throat, shifting in his seat and clenching his muscles repeatedly.  
“Please.” He whispered, shivering as kihyuns hands trailed over his shoulders, finding a loose hold on his neck.  
“What do you want me to do?” Kihyun asked in response, hand squeezing with the hint of a choke, but not enough to do anything.  
“Kiss me.”  
As soon as their lips reconnected, Hyunwoo arched into the others touch, a hand coming up and threading into his hair. Kihyun hummed encouragingly, scooting closer and pulling back to suck on the others neck. Slowly, he ran his hand down the expanse of the others chest, teasing his thighs with light touches before softly placing his hand on the crotch of Hyunwoos grey sweatpants. He bucked up into the touch, eyes shut tightly as he let out a soft groan. He rubbed teasingly, pushing his other hand into Hyunwoo”s chest and laying him down across the weight machine, legs still spread open in a straddle around the bench. Kihyun continued to tease him as he moved his lips down with kisses and bites, mouthing over his prominent erection and leaving a wet spot on his sweats.  
“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo moaned, voice breaking at the last syllable. Said man looked up, eyes half closed as he quirked his head in question. “W-Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?” Hyunwoo mumbled, rushed and blushing.  
Kihyun laughed, finding the awkward timing adorable. “Hell yeah.” He answered before teasing his fingers underneath Hyunwoo’s waistband. “Can these come down?” He asked, biting his lip flirtatiously. Hyunwoo nodded, trembling as he lifted his hips to help. Kihyun groaned, taking in the hard line showing through Hyunwoo’s tight briefs. Leaning down, he bit and sucked on his strong thighs, doing his best to leave marks, before moving upward and mourning at Hyunwoos erection.  
“Please.” He begged again, hand trembling where it was grasped in Kihyun’s hair and eyes shut tightly. Taking note of the tears threatening to fall, Kihyun took mercy on him and finally pulled the briefs down and didn't tease before fitting as much as he could in his mouth and sucking. Hyunwoo moaned, voice breaking and lifted his legs involuntarily.  
Kihyun teased his head, swirling his tongue before going down further, until his throat began to convulse and he pulled back slightly to breathe. The air was heated and the sounds from the man above him filled the room. Kihyun pulled off completely, drawing a whine.  
“Anybody could see you right now,” he started, drawing a moan from Hyunwoo, “Does that turn you on? The Windows? If they just walked by they'd see you all fucked out.” Kihyun’s eyes followed a bead of sweat dripping down Hyunwoos throat, loving that the man was so responsive to his talk, and that he had so easily given up control. “You just want someone to control you, don't you.”  
Hyunwoo breathed in sharply, “Y-yes.”  
A manic grin spread across Kihyun’s face and he pulled himself up to kiss him again.  
He ground down on the others dick, his own erection still trapped in his pants.  
Desperate for relief, they broke the kiss, more focused on grinding against each other.  
“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo whispered.  
“Mm?” He hummed in response, too far gone for full words.  
“Can you choke me please?” Hyunwoo asked timidly, desperation laced in his voice.  
Kihyun stopped grinding for a moment and looked at the his wrecked, tear stained face. He nodded, reaching down gently and pressing down, cutting off the other’s blood flow for a moment before pulling back. “Tap if you need me to stop.” Hyunwoo nodded desperately, thrusting upward when Kihyun’s hand met his neck again. It didn't take long before hyunwoo had tears running down his cheeks, completely gone, and Kihyun wasn't far behind. Hyunwoo orgasmed first, tensing below him and making breathy noises as it washed over him. Kihyun followed right after, watching the other’s loss of control tipping him off the edge. He fell forward onto Hyunwoo’s chest as they both caught their breath.  
“Do you need help cleaning up?” Kihyun asked, receiving a weak noncommittal grunt in response. “Come on, let's go to the showers.” He kept his tone soft, a bit worried about how rough he'd been.  
He pulled himself up, taking Hyunwoos hand and helping him up, letting him lean on his shoulder as he gather both of their things and led them both to the locker rooms. They kept a comfortable silence as they were both exhausted. In the locker room Kihyun helped Hyunwoo out of his clothes and into the shower, helping him get clean and cleaning himself up before they got dressed. Hyunwoo came out of his daze slowly, sending Kihyun a sleepy smile and pulling him into a warm hug.  
“Thank you.” He said simply, pulling away with a light flush dusting his cheeks and the air of bashfulness returned.  
“I'm gonna give you my number.” Kihyun said, not breaking eye contact and clearly giving him a chance to refuse. When Hyunwoo nodded, he wrote it down for him and slipped the paper into his pocket before reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek and walking away, smiling and blowing him a kiss, leaving a very dazed and very lovestruck Hyunwoo in the middle of the gyms locker rooms.  
It was worth missing his bi-weekly coupon collectors club.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write porn


End file.
